


Procjon

by Kruk_w_Cukrze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mermaids, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk_w_Cukrze/pseuds/Kruk_w_Cukrze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tym razem Cień wcisnął palce w pień drzewa, do którego był przyciśnięty, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W jeziorze, tuż pod zwykle wąskim wodospadem, który teraz rozrósł się do ogromnych rozmiarów, leżała sterta zwalonych głazów, zakleszczająca pod sobą czyjeś ciało. Osoba miotała się panicznie, co jakiś czas znikając pod wodą, to znowu pojawiając się nad taflą.<br/>Tylko że James wiedział, czego był świadkiem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procjon

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturka świąteczna napisana dla Sumi :)  
> Wszystko znajduje się na stronie: http://wbrew-grawitacji-po-godzinach.blogspot.com

– Nie dajcie mu uciec!

Ciszę w środku nocy rozdarły podniesione głosy. Odziani w ciężkie zbroje mężczyźni biegli po kamiennym bruku, dysząc z wysiłku. Trzymali w dłoniach długie harpuny i pochodnie, a ich okrzyki i śpieszne kroki odbijały się głośnym echem od wzniesionych jeden przy drugim domów. Był to niespotykany w królestwie Salum widok, więc część mieszkańców, zwabiona hałasem, pootwierała okiennice, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem i przestrachem na pościg. Straż goniła smukły cień, poruszający się znacznie prędzej i niemal bezszelestnie.

Znienacka czarna sylwetka wpadła w pobliską boczną uliczkę, po której wkrótce rozniósł się rozbawiony chichot łotrzyka. Przywódca królewskiej straży – Severus Snape – zacisnął dłoń na harpunie, szczękając zębami z irytacji.

_Tym razem cię dorwę, suczy synu._

Niestety, dobiegając do końca wąskiego odcinka między budynkami, oddział stracił cień z oczu. Zamiast niego, przy piramidzie beczek mężczyźni spostrzegli rudowłosą kobietę, której twarz skierowana była w kierunku jednego z rozgałęzień biegnących wzdłuż muru, w stronę wschodniej bramy miasta. Wszyscy od razu rozpoznali w dziewczynie Lilię – miastową szamankę. Zauważając piękność Severus wyprostował się reprezentatywnie i wypiął pierś, opierając harpun na bruku. Na widok bosych stóp i nagich ramion kobiety, po ciele mężczyzny przeszedł dreszcz.

– Pani, widziałaś, gdzie skierował się mężczyzna w pelerynie? – zapytał, skłaniając się pokornie. Rudowłosa zwróciła twarz w kierunku straży, a część obecnych cofnęła się o pół kroku, widząc skomplikowane wzory układające się na jej policzkach i białą farbę wypełniającą jej powieki. Sam Severus siłą powstrzymał się od zrobienia tego samego, zacieśniając jedynie uścisk na rękojeści harpuna.

Dziewczyna gestem wskazała pobliską uliczkę, jednak jej szeroko otwarte oczy nie poruszyły się nawet, wbite z jakąś niepokojącą siłą w przywódcę straży. Snape machnął jedynie czubkiem broni, dając znak do kontynuacji pościgu, a sam ujął dłoń szamanki i pochylił się, przyciskając usta do skóry. Kobieta nawet nie drgnęła, wciąż z tym samym nieobecnym i beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

Rycerz nie był najwyższym ani najbardziej rozrosłym w ramionach mężczyzną. Jego czarne włosy zawsze spływały prostymi kaskadami na twarz, a koniec jego nosa zakrzywiał się w dół. Mimo siły wieku, jego policzki i podbródek były lekko tylko przyprószone zarostem, a dłonie zdawały się zbyt małe, by pewnie trzymać harpun. Mężczyzna zachowywał się oschle i arogancko względem służby oraz reszty straży. Chętnie szeptano za jego plecami, wspominając z zawiścią o zupełnie nielogicznemu faworyzowaniu Severusa przez króla Dumbledore'a. Część oddziału, który podlegał bezpośrednio pod mężczyznę twierdziła nawet, że może monarcha zdziwaczał na starość.

Jeśli chodzi o Lilię – wcale nie miała o rycerzu Severusie lepszego zdania.

– Wyglądasz na przestraszoną, pani. – Głos dowódcy wybrzmiał nisko i nosowo. – Dla bezpieczeństwa nie powinnaś wychodzić na ulicę nocą. – Puszczając dłoń szamanki, Snape chwycił pukiel jej czerwonych loków w palce, odgarniając go z krągłej, piegowatej twarzy dziewczyny. Ona wciąż jednak stała nieporuszona i wpatrzona w mężczyznę zupełnie bez emocji.

Nagle drzwi za szamanką uchyliły się, a z oświetlonego ogniem wnętrza wychynął smukły, chudy, wymalowany od stóp do głów białą farbą chłopak. Na widok dowódcy straży jego cienkie usta wygięły się w rozkosznym uśmiechu, a ręka powędrowała w górę, by przeczesać niedbale złote włosy. Snape'a zgorszyły nagość chłopaka, zasłonięta jedynie prostą opaską na biodrach, i sama obecność blondyna, wspartego nonszalancko o framugę.

– To zaszczyt dla nas, kapitanie Snape. Co możemy dla ciebie zrobić, panie? – spytał mężczyzna, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w twarz Severusa. Jego głos wybrzmiał słodko i niemal śpiewnie, co dodatkowo tylko zirytowało dowódcę.

Rycerz zacisnął szczęki i przeniósł wzrok z twarzy wyszczerzonego chłopca w głąb izby. Na posłaniu przy palenisku leżał na brzuchu zupełnie nagi, ciemnowłosy chłopak nieziemskiej urody. W oczy Severusa od razu rzuciły się dwa białe ślady w kształcie dłoni na pośladkach bruneta. Cały aż zatrząsł się ze złości, myśląc o tym, z kim musi mieszkać piękna szamanka.

– Szukam nożownika – syknął przez zęby, z obrzydzeniem patrząc w rozszerzone źrenice blondyna.

– Wciąż tego samego? – Uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka wcale nie zmalał, a wręcz urósł. – Nie mamy w domu żadnych nożowników, panie. Tylko ja, Lilia i nasz mały pieseczek. – Wskazał kciukiem chichoczącego w pomieszczeniu bruneta. W jego głosie słychać było czułość, jednak ta tylko dodatkowo zniesmaczyła Snape'a, który tracił już cierpliwość.

– Co jej dałeś? – spytał bez ogródek, wskazując na nieobecną myślami szamankę. Upalony chłopiec zamrugał kilkukrotnie powiekami, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie.

– Och, nic, panie. Jest pełnia. – Wskazał palcem księżyc nad ich głowami. – Lilia jak co miesiąc oddaje się medytacji. Nie odzywa się przez całą noc, próbując zjednać niespokojne duchy – mówiąc to, przyłożył dłoń do czoła szamanki. Z ust dziewczyny uciekł pojedynczy jęk, gdy kolana się pod nią ugięły, a jej głowa odchylona została w tył i ułożona na wymalowanej piersi blondyna.

Severus zacisnął szczęki, walcząc z chęcią ukarania szamana za kalanie skóry piękności. Jednocześnie poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, wpatrując się w obnażoną, bladą szyję kobiety.

– Jeśli życzysz sobie porozmawiać z Lilią, panie, przyjdź jutro. Mam nadzieję, że do tej pory odnajdziesz swojego nożownika. Przynajmniej zanim on odnajdzie ciebie. – Usta blondyna wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu, który w połączeniu z jego nieobecnym spojrzeniem sprawiał wrażenie sadystycznego, niebezpiecznego. Severus cofnął się pod naciskiem tych błyszczących zagadkowo, złotych oczu, przełykając głośno ślinę. Po chwili wahania przystąpił do odmarszu w kierunku, w którym udał się jego oddział.

Blondynek patrzył za oddalającym się mężczyzną już nie uśmiechnięty, a zamyślony. Gdy rycerz zniknął z pola jego widzenia, puścił rudowłosą, która spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– „Przyjdź jutro”? Remus, czy tobie się wydaje, że zachowuję się jak wariatka tylko po to, żeby uciec od tego impotenta przez jeden dzień? – wyrzuciła z siebie, wymachując rękami. Chłopak prychnął rozbawiony i splótł ramiona na piersi, unosząc brew. – Zrobiłeś to złośliwie! – Dziewczyna wymierzyła w niego palcem.

– Coś wymyślisz, kłamczucho. Kto, jeśli nie ty? – spytał, wywołując uśmiech na białych od farby ustach dziewczyny.

Szamanka odwróciła się w stronę ustawionych pod ścianą beczek i aż podskoczyła, dusząc w sobie okrzyk, kiedy dojrzała smukłą postać w pelerynie. Zacisnęła zaraz wargi, tupiąc bosą stopą.

– Złaź stamtąd, James, zanim ktoś cię zobaczy! – Odwracając się na pięcie, weszła do ciepłej izby, obejmując się ramionami. Przeszła przez pomieszczenie, trącając stopą dłoń nagiego mężczyzny rozłożonego na skórach, która sięgała niemrawo w stronę ziół, i stanęła przy ogniu.

Cień natomiast zeskoczył na bruk, łapiąc Remusa w ramiona i rozmazując tym samym fantazyjne malunki na jego ciele. Blondyn zaśmiał się wesoło, ściskając Jamesa mocno i wsuwając dłoń pod jego kaptur, by go ściągnąć.

Żółtym oczom chłopaka ukazał się mężczyzna w sile wieku z bladą cerą, która nie widziała światła słonecznego, woląc przechadzać się w blasku księżyca. Łotrzyk miał też rozgrzewające, brązowe ślepia i mahoniowe włosy splecione w warkoczyki, związane z tyłu głowy mężczyzny w kucyk. Remus z uśmiechem złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach Cienia i wepchnął go do izby, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Dzięki wam za ratunek. Myślałem, że tym razem mnie dorwą – odezwał się James, zrzucając z siebie niedbale zieloną pelerynę. Jego głos wybrzmiał nisko i wesoło, jak zawsze, gdy się odzywał.

– Co tym razem? – Piękny chłopak leżący na skórach przewrócił się na bok, eksponując swoje wdzięki, i oparł twarz na dłoni.

– Musiałem usunąć jednego z kupców. Straży się to nie spodobało. – Cień zachichotał, wyciągając zza paska sztylet i obracając go parę razy w palcach. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie nieporadnie i po chwili z wdzięcznością przyjął skrawek namoczonego w ziołach materiału, który Remus miał pod ręką. Łotrzyk wytarł oba noże z krwi i przyjrzał się im uważnie, nim umieścił je bezpiecznie za paskiem.

– Ostatnio strasznie się tu panoszysz. Gdzie się podział złodziejaszek, którego wyciągnąłem z rynsztoka trzy lata temu? Słyszałem, że chlubisz się mianem skrytobójcy. – Ciemnowłosy nie przestawał się uśmiechać, w końcu przewracając się na plecy i podkładając ręce pod głowę.

– Nie każdy ma zapisaną w gwiazdach świetlaną przyszłość przy ciepłym palenisku, Syriusz. – James uśmiechnął się, siadając na podłodze tuż obok stojącej, milczącej szamanki, wpatrzonej w ogień.

– Jeśli chcesz, żeby los dalej ci sprzyjał, lepiej, jeśli przez jakiś czas nie będziesz pokazywał się w mieście. – Remus skończył mieszanie w drewnianej miseczce z farbą i klęknął nad Syriuszem, mierząc uważnie wzrokiem jego ciało. – W poprzednim tygodniu, po tym jak spodobała ci się tiara Roweny Ravenclaw, podwoili straże. Nie możesz już ot tak przekraczać bram miasta. Twój dzisiejszy wybryk nie polepszy na pewno sytuacji.

James nie odpowiedział, wpatrzony w strzelające wysoko płomienie. Przechylił się lekko na bok i oparł o chudą łydkę Lilii, przesuwając po niej dłonią, która po chwili znikać zaczęła pod jej spódnicą. Jej ciało było gorące, podczas kiedy jego jak zwykle zionęło chłodem. Byli zupełnymi przeciwieństwami. Ona tęskniła za ciepłem słońca za każdym razem, gdy znikało za horyzontem. On opuszczał swoją kryjówkę dopiero o zachodzie, kryjąc się nawet przed bladym światłem księżyca.

– Nie dzisiaj. – Dziewczyna strząsnęła z siebie dłoń Cienia, wpatrując się w ciemne od pożądania oczy mężczyzny. Na jego twarzy pojawił się dziecinny zawód, ale jedynie odwrócił wzrok, speszony przeszywającym spojrzeniem rudowłosej.

– Jeśli chcesz, James, możesz dołączyć do nas – zaoferował blondynek, układając się na Syriuszu, który sapnął cicho, czując ciepło drugiego ciała ocierającego się o niego. Cień prychnął rozbawiony, obserwując przez chwilę, jak Remus obcałowuje szyję kochanka, maczając palce w farbie i wykreślając na jego żebrach białe zawijasy. Podniósł się, zauważając pierwsze reakcje splecionych ze sobą na posłaniu ciał. Spojrzał na Lilię, jednak ta zwróciła się znów w stronę ognia.

James westchnął ciężko i przeszedł do wyjścia, narzucając na siebie pelerynę. Wsunął na głowę kaptur, uchylając drzwi izby i wyglądając w ciemność. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie i zamarł, widząc tęskny wzrok szamanki, wbity w niego z bezsilnością. Przytknął palce do swoich ust i posłał w jej kierunku pocałunek. Zaraz zniknął za drzwiami, wspiął się po beczkach na dach przykryty perłową dachówką, błyszczącą w świetle księżyca jak łuska, i zaczął biec w kierunku wschodniej bramy.

Po przeprawie przez las Cień dotarł do domu, jeszcze nim zaczęło świtać. Przez chwilę myślał o tym, że niepotrzebnie śpieszył się tak z wykonaniem roboty. Wychodząc o zachodzie, nie mógł przestać myśleć o piegowatym ciele pięknej Lilii i to sprawiło, że stał się nieostrożny, wręcz nieprofesjonalny. Na dodatek gdy przyszło co do czego, ruda mu odmówiła.

Szamani nie mogli wydawać na świat potomstwa. Było to surowo zabronione pod groźbą stracenia na głównym placu. Z tego powodu większość kobiet zajmujących się tą profesją decydowała się na życie w czystości i pokorze, oddając swoje ciało i umysł duchom. Tak mówiła teoria, ale James nigdy nie spotkał szamanki, która w końcu nie legła z nim w łożu. Lilia była wybredna i z tego, co przypuszczał Cień, sypiała jedynie z nim. Może też z Remusem i Syriuszem? Z nimi nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

Jamesowi nie przeszkadzało dzielenie się dziewczyną, bo wiedział, że ruda nigdy nie będzie jego. Musieliby razem uciec gdzieś daleko, ukrywając się przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Łotrzyk wielokrotnie proponował to szamance, ale ona zawsze mu odmawiała. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy żywiła do niego równie silne uczucie, co on do niej.

Zniechęcony, ściągnął z siebie odzienie i ułożył się na skórach, długo wpatrując się w sufit. Pomyślał jeszcze raz o gładkich dłoniach Lilii i jej nieziemskich ustach, na których uwielbiał składać pocałunki, i poczuł nagłe napięcie kumulujące się w jego podbrzuszu. Westchnął, zamykając oczy i pozwalając swojej dłoni zsunąć się w dół ciała.

 

* * *

James obudził się dopiero późnym popołudniem, kiedy słońce zaczęło opadać za horyzont. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w otaczające go odgłosy lasu, nim zmusił się do podniesienia głowy i spuszczenia nóg z posłania. W jego głowie odbiło się echo słów szamana i w łotrzyka od razu wstąpił zły humor. Świadomość, że nie będzie mógł pojawiać się w mieście przez kilka tygodni, przybiła go.

Nie martwił się o środki na utrzymanie, bo tak naprawdę większość pożywienia zdobywał i tak samodzielnie w lesie. Jego praca była w dużej mierze hobby. Chłopak lubił igrać z niebezpieczeństwem, szukając guza w barach, i przyjmować zlecenia, których inni unikali. Przez te parę lat, w ciągu których na stałe związał się z bezprawiem, zbił niezłą fortunę i przeżył wiele niezapomnianych chwil.

Niemożność pojawiania się w głównym mieście oznaczała jednak przede wszystkim wielką nudę, a Cień bardzo jej nie lubił. Mógł oczywiście spróbować szczęścia w mniejszych wioskach, jednak tam słowo rozchodziło się zbyt szybko, a James, choć z pewnością raptowny, nie był głupi. Pamiętał, ile razy został pobity w wielkim mieście, próbując wkupić się w łaski okolicznych bandziorów. Obecnie cieszył się w podziemiu dobrą opinią, ale kiedyś bano się wpuścić do towarzystwa nieznajomego dzieciaka z Południa.

Cień przez chwilę walczył z niechęcią wyjścia z kryjówki w słońcu, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że robi się głodny i przydałaby mu się kąpiel. Naciągnął na siebie więc jedynie tunikę i płócienne spodnie, chwycił jeden ze sztyletów, umieszczając go za paskiem i wychynął z wnętrza lepianki, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię. Jego oczy zaczęły łzawić jeszcze zanim pokonał połowę drogi do pobliskiego jeziora. Wściekły na to, że słońce musi wstawać każdego dnia, tarł przymknięte powieki, klnąc cicho pod nosem.

Zatrzymał się na krańcu linii drzew i wyjrzał ostrożnie zza wielkiego konara, rozglądając się po okolicy. Dużo podróżnych przeprawiających się przez Zakazany Las zatrzymywało się przy jeziorze, by napoić konie albo po prostu odpocząć. James wielokrotnie skorzystał z okazji i wzbogacił się na naiwniakach, którzy przypadkiem zabłądzili w jego rewiry, ale sam nie chciał zostać jednym z nich, więc przed kąpielą zawsze upewniał się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.

Tym razem Cień wcisnął palce w pień drzewa, do którego był przyciśnięty, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W jeziorze, tuż pod zwykle wąskim wodospadem, który teraz rozrósł się do ogromnych rozmiarów, leżała sterta zwalonych głazów, zakleszczająca pod sobą czyjeś ciało. Osoba miotała się panicznie, co jakiś czas znikając pod wodą, to znowu pojawiając się nad taflą.

Tylko że James wiedział, czego był świadkiem. Postać nie była człowiekiem, z pewnością nie, o czym świadczyły płetwa grzbietowa i mniejsze, umieszczone na łokciach. Cień był pewien, że ma przed sobą jedno z najrzadziej spotykanych stworzeń, widzianych jedynie na tych terenach – syrenę.

Morskie królestwo Salem miało syrenę w godle. Niegdyś okolice od północnych potoków aż po południowe Wielkie Morze były obficie zarybione tymi istotami, jednak piękno, niezwykły wdzięk i przede wszystkim mieniąca się pięknymi kolorami łuska sprawiły, że ludzie zaczęli chwytać syreny dla zysku albo własnej uciechy. W końcu gatunek wymarł i James nie słyszał, by którakolwiek ze znanych mu osób widziała żywego osobnika.

Ale Cień był przekonany, że zmysły go nie zawodzą, i zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Spróbować schwytać syrenę czy może zabić ją, póki tkwi w potrzasku, i sprzedać mieniący się ogon? Cichaczem skulił się i zaczął poruszać wzdłuż linii drzew, chcąc dotrzeć jak najbliżej jeziora. Przykucnięty w krzakach, wyciągnął sztylet i schwycił go w pewny uścisk.

Stworzenie znowu zniknęło w wodzie, więc łotrzyk cierpliwie czekał. Poczuł, jak ze zdenerwowania po karku spływa mu strużka potu. Ile mógł dostać za syrenę? Tysiąc denarów? Nie, to stanowczo za niska kwota. Zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie najlepiej będzie wypytać o potencjalnych kupców tak, by nie zostać zamordowanym i okradzionym.

Wynurzając się, kreatura chwyciła się mokrych głazów i zamarła w tej pozie na długo. James przyglądał się, zaintrygowany długim, lśniącym w kładącym się słońcu włosom, zakrywającym całkowicie plecy syreny. Nagle istota odwróciła twarz, lustrując wzrokiem otaczające polanę drzewa. Cień wstrzymał oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, że stworzenie przed nim mogłoby uchodzić za mężczyznę. I to nie byle jakiego, a dobrze znanego mu Syriusza – kochanka miastowego szamana.

James nie mógł się poruszyć. Nie wiedział, co to oznacza i poczuł jakiś dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Syrena przez ten czas wróciła do szamotania się i nurkowania. Łotrzyk nie mógłby jej teraz zabić, nie kiedy stwór wyglądał jak osoba, której tyle zawdzięczał. Ale wciąż mógł ją sprzedać. Czemu miałby tego nie zrobić?

W końcu postanowił zdradzić swoją obecność. Wstał i podszedł do brzegu jeziora, kiedy syrena znajdowała się pod wodą. Ukucnął, cierpliwie czekając.

– Wygląda na to, że ktoś wpadł w tarapaty – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, zwracając uwagę istoty. Ta przeraziła się, chwytając nerwowo śliskich głazów, i wpatrzyła w nóż, obracany w sprawnej dłoni Jamesa. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem kogoś takiego, jak ty.

Syrena wreszcie skupiła swój wzrok na twarzy łotrzyka, unosząc brwi. Próbowała jeszcze raz wyślizgnąć się spomiędzy kamieni, jednak z tego, co z bliska zauważył Cień, koniec jej ogona tkwił zmiażdżony pod największym z nich. Sytuacja nie wyglądała zbyt kolorowo. Przez głowę Jamesa przeszła myśl o tym, że stworzenie musi bardzo cierpieć. Podniósł się więc i ruszył w kierunku kamieni wystających z wody, po których miał zamiar przejść aż pod wodospad.

– Nie zabijaj mnie – odezwał się nagle przesycony słodyczą głos. Łotrzyk zamarł, wpatrując się w syrenę z zainteresowaniem. – Jeśli mi pomożesz, spełnię twoje trzy życzenia.

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie? – James zaniósł się śmiechem. – Życzenia? A co? Nie dość że syrenka, to jeszcze wróżka?

– Mówię prawdę. Nie kłamałbym w takich okolicznościach. – Stworzenie wydawało się być urażone tonem Cienia.

– A ja myślę, że właśnie taka sytuacja sprzyja niemówieniu prawdy. – Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się, lustrując postać młodzieńca. Syrena zacisnęła wargi, odwracając twarz.

– Proszę…

James zastanawiał się, czy wysoka nuta w głosie istoty podziałała na niego tak rozczulająco ze względu na jej żałość, czy stwór użył magii, próbując namieszać mu w głowie. Uniósł sztylet, obserwując jak ramiona stworzenia spinają się, a ono samo otwiera szerzej oczy z przerażenia.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Tylko bądź grzeczny. – Łotrzyk pogroził młodzieńcowi nożem, a następnie ściągnął z siebie tunikę i spodnie.

Kiedy mężczyzna schodził do wody, syrena uważnie mu się przyglądała. Jej wzrok błądził po nagim, umięśnionym ciele człowieka, sunąc wzdłuż licznych blizn, które zdążyły zblednąć i utworzyć bladą sieć oplatającą całą sylwetkę łotrzyka. Zauważyła, jak lekko zaczerwienione oczy Cienia wpatrują się w nią badawczo. Kiedy znaleźli się w odległości pół metra od siebie, serce syreny przyspieszyło, łomocząc głośno ze strachu.

Przez kolejne pół minuty żaden z nich się nie poruszył, tkwiąc w bieganinie własnych myśli. W końcu James przezwyciężył to dziwne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu zawsze, gdy w pobliżu znajdował się Syriusz, i ścisnął w dłoni sztylet.

– Tylko nie wierzgaj. – Odwrócił twarz, po czym nabrał dużo powietrza w płuca i zanurkował.

Wodospad spychał go w głąb jeziora, więc James musiał złapać się wystających spod głazów gałęzi. Odnalazł wzrokiem ogon syreny, który okazał się być ogromny i lśniący w promieniach słońca, którym udało się przebić przez taflę wody. Przez chwilę zapomniał, po co tam jest, i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć perłowych łusek. Stworzenie poruszyło się niespokojnie, czując na sobie dłoń Cienia, i to nieco otrzeźwiło mężczyznę.

Zanurkował jeszcze głębiej i oparł ręce na szczelinie między rumowiskiem, a następnie wynurzył się, biorąc głęboki wdech. Syrena wciąż obserwowała go bacznie.

– Widzisz tę gałąź? – James wskazał na pobliski zwalony pień. – Wydaje mi się, że jeśli nią poruszę, kamienie się przesuną. Jest tylko jeden problem. – Mężczyzna wpiął się na rumowisko, siadając na nim. – Mogą cię wtedy całkowicie przykryć.

Zawadiacki uśmiech łotrzyka wcale nie przypadł syrenie do gustu, wywołując wręcz dreszcze na jej ramionach.

– Wymyśl coś innego. – Młodzieniec wydął wargi, krążąc wzrokiem od Jamesa do zwalonego drzewa.

– Wymyśliłem. – Cień uniósł sztylet, oślepiając na chwilę stworzenie. – Amputuję to, co cię tam trzyma – powiedział wesoło. Dopiero po chwili syrenie udało się zamknąć uchylone w wyrazie szczerego zdumienia usta.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić! – wykrzyczała nagle istota z wściekłością, brzmiąc jednak równie słodko, co przy prośbach o oszczędzenie jej życia. James uśmiechnął się, prychając, i oparł twarz na wspartej na kolanie ręce. Wpatrywał się w oczy syreny, póki ta nie odezwała się znowu:

– Wolę zginąć niż dać się pokroić.

– Więc ustalone! – Łotrzyk klasnął w dłonie i podniósł się, zadowolony. Przeszedł po głazach na brzeg i wciągnął na siebie spodnie.

– Dokąd idziesz? – spytało zaniepokojone stworzenie, widząc jak Cień kieruje się w stronę lasu.

– Nie dam rady przecież ruszyć sam całego drzewa. Nigdzie nie idź. – James zachichotał, doprowadzając syrenę do białej gorączki. Nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa, zanurzając się w wodzie po czubek głowy.

Cień nie wrócił na polanę sam. Za nim szły dwa ogromne jelenie, których poroża były tak rozłożyste, że ledwo mieściły się między drzewami. Sam mężczyzna miał przez ramię przerzucone długie liny. W pierwszej chwili, nie widząc wodnego stwora, James wpadł w panikę, sądząc, że jednak udało mu się samemu wydostać. Gdy jednak syrena wynurzyła się, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem, na jego ustach od razu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Tym bardziej, kiedy zauważył w jaką konsternację wprowadził istotę swoim towarzystwem.

Podszedł do drzewa i rozpoczął proces przywiązywania do niego rogaczy. Drugi młodzieniec nie mógł przestać obserwować sprawnych rąk łotrzyka i zerkać z podziwem na zwierzęta, które posłusznie stały obok siebie, grzebiąc tylko od czasu do czasu kopytami w ziemi. Po chwili jednak mina mu zrzedła, bo James odwrócił się z nieblednącym uśmiechem i zaczął wymachiwać małą pętlą, przywiązaną z drugiej strony do pnia, zbliżając się do niego.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał w końcu, kiedy Cień przeskoczył zgrabnie po mokrych kamieniach i kucnął tuż przed nim.

– Upewniam się tylko, że nigdzie nie zwiejesz. – Mężczyzna przechylił głowę z uśmiechem i zarzucił pętlę na szyję syreny.

– Barbarzyńca! Udusisz mnie!

– Miałeś być grzeczny. – James pogroził istocie palcem. – Przenieś ją niżej. Na biodra. Właśnie tak – wymruczał zadowolony, zaciskając węzeł, gdy lina znalazła się na właściwym miejscu. – No, to spróbujmy.

Łotrzyk wyprostował się i wrócił na brzeg, przyglądając się jeszcze uważnie rumowisku i szczytowi wodospadu. W końcu westchnął i włożył dwa palce do ust, gwiżdżąc głośno. Jelenie od razu ruszyły na przód, napinając linę. James zbliżył się do nich, opierając dłoń na jednym z grzbietów i klepiąc go pokrzepiająco.

Nagle pień drgnął i przesunął się o metr. Tak, jak przypuszczał Cień, głazy spod wodospadu osunęły się, a syrena zniknęła pod taflą wody. Mężczyzna wstrzymał zwierzęta i dopadł do liny, przywiązanej wciąż do drzewa. W skupieniu wpatrywał się w jezioro, przyciągając się do niego przy pomocy napiętego sznura. Zajrzał w swoje odbicie, pociągając za linę lekko, jakby łowił rybę. Bardzo dużą i błyszczącą rybę.

Nagle syrena wynurzyła się z wody i chwyciła wysoką trawę przy brzegu. Na jej twarzy odmalował się grymas bólu, więc James od razu kucnął i chwytając pod ramiona, wyciągnął ją z wody. Była potwornie ciężka, więc łotrzyk był pewien, pomogła mu przy tym uderzeniami perłowego ogona.

– No proszę, jednak przeżyłeś. – Mężczyzna opadł na kolana obok rozciągniętego na ziemi ciała. Nie wpatrywał się jednak w twarz młodzieńca, ale w różnobarwne łuski. Chciwie przesunął po nich dłonią. W końcu jednak jego wzrok padł na doszczętnie niemal zmiażdżone i rozerwane płetwy ogonowe. Westchnął z żalu dla zniszczenia czegoś tak pięknego. – Chyba już sobie nie popływasz.

– Popływam. – Nagle syrena złapała go mocno za łokieć. – Zagoi się. Jeśli mi pomożesz.

– Nie wystarczająco już ci pomogłem? – James uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, przenosząc wzrok na twarz młodzieńca. Stwór przełknął ślinę, zacieśniając uścisk na ramieniu mężczyzny.

– Zaopiekuj się mną, a spełnię twoje trzy życzenia.

– Ty znowu z tymi życzeniami. – Cień przewrócił oczami, łapiąc się za kark. Sięgnął po tunikę, leżącą wciąż w trawie, i narzucił ją na siebie. Podniósł się, by odwiązać jelenie. Był pogrążony w zadumie i syrena wiedziała już, że wygrała.

– Trzy życzenia? Jakie tylko będę chciał? – James zerknął przez ramię, klepiąc zwierzęta po szyi i dając im znak do odejścia. Syrena podniosła się na łokciach i uśmiechnęła, mrużąc oczy.

– Jakie tylko sobie wymarzysz. – Uniosła palec. – Ale najpierw muszę wrócić do pełni sił.

Mężczyźnie ani trochę się to nie podobało, ale i tak przecież zamierzał zabrać syrenę do kryjówki. Jeśli nawet kłamała, po wyzdrowieniu będzie mógł sprzedać ją kupcom. I dostanie znacznie więcej za zdrowy okaz. Podszedł więc znowu do stworzenia i przyjrzał się mu uważnie.

– Masz jakiś pomysł, jak donieść cię do domu? Jesteś dość ciężka, rybciu. – Uniósł brew, splatając ramiona na piersi. Syrena odpowiedziała mu kolejnym uśmiechem, kiedy pochylił się, żeby zdjąć z niej pętlę.

– To nie problem – powiedziała, a James wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, kiedy perłowy ogon zaczął się kurczyć i przekształcać. Wkrótce tuż przed nim, na trawie leżał chłopak, którego ciało było idealne. Tak idealne, jak ciało Syriusza. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i chwycił mocno nadgarstek syreny.

– Co to znaczy?

– Mówiłem, że jestem w posiadaniu magicznych mocy, czy nie? – żachnął się ciemnowłosy i oplótł drugim ramieniem szyję łotrzyka, przyciągając go bliżej z uśmiechem. – A teraz mnie podnieść. Nie mogę iść.

James spojrzał na nogi chłopaka. Obie były sine i powykręcane nienaturalnie. Cień westchnął i podłożył ręce pod plecy i kolana chłopaka, podnosząc go z ziemi. Nagle syrena wydała mu się lekka jak piórko. Nie było to aż tak zaskakujące, bowiem nogi ciemnowłosego były chude jak tyczki i mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy syrena mogłaby się na nich utrzymać.

– Masz jakieś imię? – spytał, kiedy zaczęli przeprawiać się przez las. Ciemnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na niego z ukosa. – To proste pytanie. I nawet niepodchwytliwe.

– Regulus. – Syrena uniosła twarz, wpatrując się w prześwity między koronami drzew.

James zauważył podobieństwo. Obaj – ten wodny stwór i Syriusz – mieli niepopularne w królestwie imiona z kosmosu. Dosłownie. Przymknął oczy i nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu.

_Remus, ty skurwolu._

– Moje imię jest zabawne? – Regulus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Może pochwalisz się swoim?

– Mam wiele imion. Straż nazywa mnie Cieniem, koledzy po fachu mówią na mnie Rogacz, a przyjaciele… Cóż, dla nich jestem po prostu James.

– James. Bardzo nudne imię.

– Możesz nadać mi własne. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony postawą syreny.

Regulus zamyślił się i przez chwilę szli w ciszy.

– Procjon – zdecydował nagle chłopak, wywołując kolejny chichot łotrzyka.

Wkrótce znaleźli się w kryjówce. Syrena nie była zachwycona, oglądając ciasną lepiankę z niesmakiem. Łotrzyk nie skomentował tego, ale jego mina wyrażała skrajne zadowolenie. Miał pewność, że tygodnie z daleka od miasta nie będą wcale takie nudne.

James ułożył Regulusa na słomianym posłaniu i sięgnął do sterty szmat po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. W końcu rzucił chłopcu tunikę i kazał mu się ubrać. Syrena zmarszczyła nos, przyglądając się ubraniu z niechęcią. Cień mógł tylko przypuszczać, że nie zwykła nosić na sobie odzienia.

– Nie znam się na lecznictwie – przyznał mężczyzna, zbliżając się do Regulusa. Ciemnowłosy wyglądał trochę zabawnie, bo tunika Jamesa zsuwała się mu z ramienia. Byli zbudowani zupełnie inaczej, a wątłe ramiona syreny były śmieszne w porównaniu do wyćwiczonych latami bicepsów łotrzyka.

– Niczego mi nie potrzeba. Tylko czasu. – Regulus spojrzał na swoje nogi i skrzywił się, jakby dopiero ich widok sprawił mu ból.

– Idę na polowanie – oznajmił drugi mężczyzna, przysiadając na drewnianym stołku, by założyć buty.

– Zostawiasz mnie? – Syrena prychnęła, unikając spojrzenia roześmianych, brązowych oczu.

– Nie tęsknij za bardzo, rybciu – powiedział w drzwiach, puszczając do Regulusa oczko.

 

* * *

Regulus był wybredny i dużo mówił. Jamesowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało, bo przynajmniej sprawiało, że cały czas był zajęty. Do tego sam bardzo lubił gadać. Ale nawet on czasem milczał, by słuchać melodyjnego głosu syreny. Chłopak nie kłamał i rzeczywiście po upływie dwóch tygodni jego nogi odzyskały normalny kształt, mimo wciąż sinego odcienia. Cień się cieszył, bo oglądanie cierpienia na gładkiej twarzy ciemnowłosego sprawiało, że jego kiszki skręcały się, a wnętrzności wywijały na drugą stronę.

James bardzo polubił chłopaka. To było nieuniknione i mężczyzna przeklinał się w myślach za to, że od razu nie znalazł kupca i nie pozbył się tego słodziaka, jak lubił go nazywać w myślach, od razu. Łotrzyk zbyt szybko przywiązywał się do ludzi. Kojący głos i ciepło ciała Regulusa szybko stały się czymś, bez czego mężczyzna nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie nadchodzących dni.

No, bo obaj spali na jedynym posłaniu. Wspomnienie pierwszego razu, gdy Cień wczołgał się na miejsce obok syreny, prosząc, by ta się przesunęła, wciąż wywoływało chichot łotrzyka.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, rybciu, chyba nie myślałeś, że będę sypiał na ziemi.

Regulus przewrócił oczami i przesunął się, wpatrzony w ścianę lepianki. James z uśmiechem ułożył się na boku i podłożył ramię pod głowę, zamykając oczy. Nie trwało jednak długo, nim syrena zaczęła się wiercić.

– Leżysz blisko. Noga mnie boli – poskarżył się. Łotrzyk prychnął rozbawiony i złapał ramię chłopaka, przewracając go na brzuch.

– Znajdź sobie inną pozycję. Ja nie ruszam się ze swojego miejsca – powiedział, uśmiechnięty i przewrócił się na drugi bok, zbliżając do krawędzi posłania. Rano i tak obudził się, czując twarz ciemnowłosego wtuloną w zagłębienie między jego łopatkami.

 

* * *

Pewnej nocy, wracając z łowów, James usłyszał słodki śpiew rozchodzący się po okolicy. Oczarowany, ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos, wkrótce zauważając, że jego źródło znajduje się w kryjówce. Z uśmiechem przysiadł tuż przy drzwiach, nie chcąc spłoszyć syreny. Przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o ścianę lepianki, i wsłuchał się w rozkoszne dźwięki, czując przyjemne ciepło w lewej piersi.

Nie wiedział, ile to trwało, ale w końcu śpiew ustał, otrzeźwiając go nieco. Wstając, mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak jego całe ciało zdrętwiało od siedzenia w jednej pozycji. Przeciągając się, wszedł do kryjówki i zobaczył Regulusa wpatrzonego nieprzytomnie w sklepienie. Chłopak przeczesywał swoje długie włosy palcami, rozmarzony. James z hukiem rzucił upolowane zające na stół, wyrywając syrenę z zamyślenia.

– Musisz częściej mi śpiewać. Poczułem się jak mały chłopiec – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, od razu przystępując do oskórowania zwierząt.

– Muszę? – Regulus ostrożnie przewrócił się na brzuch i uśmiechnął się, nakręcając kokieteryjnie włosy na swój palec.

– To chyba niewielka cena za dach nad głową, strawę i ciepłe łoże.

– Nasze łoże mogłoby być cieplejsze, Procjonie.

James parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową. „A ten znowu swoje”, pomyślał.

Już w drugim tygodniu pobytu w kryjówce, syrena zaczęła składać łotrzykowi naprawdę kuszące propozycje, posługując się mało subtelnymi i często dość obrazowymi sugestiami. Cień zastanawiał się, czy łączy się to z usposobieniem stworzenia, czy może nieposkromione libido jest wpisane w naturę gatunku. Wspominając Syriusza, James skłaniał się ku temu drugiemu.

– Kim jest Lilia? – spytał nagle Regulus. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, przerywając robotę, i obejrzał się przez ramię. – Czasem wymawiasz jej imię przez sen. I myślę, że obaj wiemy, o jakim śnie mówię.

– To miastowa szamanka. – Cień przymknął oczy, ale zaraz szeroko je otworzył, widząc pod powiekami obraz pięknej kobiety – nagiej i leżącej pod nim bezbronnie. Wziął głęboki wdech i wrócił do skórowania.

– Kochacie się? – drążył Regulus.

– Ja ją kocham. A przynajmniej nigdy nie czułem czegoś podobnego do jakiejkolwiek innej osoby.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko cichymi trzaskami z małego paleniska. Syrena odezwała się dopiero, kiedy łotrzyk obmywał dłonie w małej misie z wodą.

– Czemu do niej nie pójdziesz?

– Muszę trzymać się z dala od miasta przez jakiś czas. – James wytarł ręce w kawałek materiału i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. – Poza tym przecież tęskniłbyś, gdybym zniknął na całą noc, prawda?

Uśmiech Regulusa wkrótce przeszedł w śmiech. Ciemnowłosy zasłonił usta dłonią i spojrzał na Cień z sympatią.

– Musi ci być ciężko bez pięknej Lilii. Namacalnie ciężko – powiedział nagle, spuszczając wzrok na wypukłość w spodniach mężczyzny. Ten uniósł brwi, zerkając w dół i zaśmiał się krótko, przesuwając niedbale dłonią wzdłuż wzwodu.

– Pójdę sobie z tym poradzić. – Cień odwrócił się, otwierając drzwi.

– Możemy razem sobie z tym poradzić, Procjonie.

James zatrzymał się w progu, oblizując usta. Spuścił wzrok i przymknął oczy.

– Dam radę, nie martw się.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

 

* * *

Po sześciu tygodniach Regulus zaczął chodzić, poruszając się przy pomocy dwóch kijków. Cierpliwie ćwiczył, przemierzając kryjówkę wzdłuż i wszerz. James bardzo cieszył się z jego postępów i czasem siedział z boku, leniwie wpatrując się w syrenę. Podejrzewał, że w przeciągu kolejnych paru tygodni chłopak wyzdrowieje zupełnie.

– Tutaj jesteś. – Cień uśmiechnął się z ulgą, wyglądając z lepianki. Regulus siedział na skrzyni przed kryjówką, wpatrując się w nocne niebo i nawet nie zerknął na mężczyznę. Łotrzyk zajął miejsce obok syreny i podłożył ręce pod głowę, przeciągając się. – Jak noga?

– W porządku. Boli coraz mniej. Jedna i druga. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się, pochylając i masując swoją łydkę.

– Już niedługo nie będziesz mnie potrzebował. – James przymknął oczy, rozprostowując przed sobą ramiona i opierając dłonie na swoich udach.

– Wymyśliłeś już, czego sobie zażyczysz? – spytał po długim milczeniu Regulus, opierając skroń na barku mężczyzny. Łotrzyk podrapał się po brodzie, zamyślony.

– Jeszcze nie – przyznał. – Ale myślałem o Lilii.

– Mógłbym sprawić, żeby nie była szamanką. Żeby mogła z tobą tu mieszkać. – Chłopak przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ramienia Jamesa i uniósł na niego ciemne oczy.

– Sam nie wiem. Chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa, ale może to zbytnia zuchwałość myśleć, że jestem w stanie zapewnić jej to szczęście. Poza tym Lilia kocha Remusa i Syriusza. Mógłbym z nią uciec, ale… Chyba wszyscy stali się moją rodziną. Nie mógłbym zostawić któregokolwiek z nich za sobą. – Łotrzyk westchnął, wsuwając dłoń na potylicę Regulusa.

– Co się stało z twoją prawdziwą rodziną? – spytała syrena, przymykając z przyjemności powieki.

– Jak miałem piętnaście lat na Południu wybuchła wielka epidemia. Ludzie nazywali ją Avadą. W zastraszającym tempie dziesiątkowała populację całych miast. Kiedy zachorowali moi rodzice, od razu odesłali mnie z domu. Razem z innymi dziećmi trafiłem na Północ. Mieliśmy zostać rozesłani po większych miastach. Prawda była taka, że większość z dzieciaków trafiła do rynsztoka. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak najmłodsi mieliby przeżyć na ulicach. Po zostawieniu części dzieci przy zachodnich wzgórzach, odłączyłem się od pochodu i postanowiłem spróbować szczęścia w pojedynkę. Życie w tamtejszych lasach było ciężkie, ale w rodzinnych stronach często polowałem razem z ojcem. Łowiliśmy ryby, które tak naprawdę wkrótce stały się podstawą mojej diety. – James opowiadał spokojnym głosem, gładząc głowę zasłuchanej syreny. – Okazało się, że przez cały czas byłem na terytorium tamtejszego złodziejaszka. Andromeda planowała mnie zabić i okraść, ale kiedy dowiedziała się, że nie mam przy sobie nic poza prostym nożem, chyba zrobiło jej się mnie żal. Wszystkiego mnie nauczyła, posługiwania się nożem, skradania się, mordowania. Była też moją pierwszą kochanką. – James zachichotał, przymykając oczy.

Regulus uśmiechnął się, mrużąc powieki.

– Czyli jednak preferujesz kobiety, prawda? Czy to powód, dla którego ciągle mi się opierasz? – spytał chłopak, zwracając uwagę łotrzyka.

– Nie, umiem docenić piękno każdej płci – powiedział rozbawiony mężczyzna, mimo że wiedział, że to tylko zachęci syrenę do drążenia tematu.

– W takim razie może to ja ci się nie podobam? – Regulus uśmiechnął się figlarnie i przygryzł wargę. James parsknął śmiechem, zakrywając swoje usta dłonią.

– Nie wiem, nie przyglądałem ci się aż tak uważnie.

– Kłamiesz. Nie możesz oderwać ode mnie wzroku. Może tylko nie z intencją, o którą mi chodzi…

– To prawda – zgodził się łotrzyk, opierając o ścianę lepianki. Syrena wpatrywała się w niego uważnie. Nagle wsparła się na jego ramieniu i podniosła, wkrótce siadając na kolanach Cienia.

– Spójrz jeszcze raz – zachęciła go, ściągając z siebie tunikę. James siłą powstrzymał kolejną salwę śmiechu, wpatrując się w twarz Regulusa z rozczuleniem. – No dalej, nie wstydź się.

Łotrzyk przymknął powieki i zsunął wzrok na piękne ciało syreny, czując mrowienie w palcach. Błądził spojrzeniem po bladej piersi chłopaka i jego drobnych ramionach, nic nie mówiąc. W końcu cierpliwość Regulusa się jednak wyczerpała. Syrena pochyliła się powoli, uważając, by nie zniechęcić Cienia, i przytknęła swoje usta do jego. Łotrzyk nie odpowiedział od razu, pozwalając jej całkowicie przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. To był błąd i James doskonale o tym wiedział, wspominając rozogniające pocałunki Syriusza. Ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego miałby nie zbliżyć się do chłopaka, który tak jawnie okazywał mu swoją sympatię.

Nie pozwolił jednak Regulusowi na dominację, już wkrótce łapiąc jego podbródek i wpijając się w jego wargi łakomie. Ciemnowłosy był bardzo słodki i tym razem już nie chodziło o jego aparycję, ale w dużej mierze także o smak. James złapał uda syreny od spodu i podniósł się bez trudu. Wszedł do kryjówki, przechodząc przez nagrzane paleniskiem pomieszczenie, i ułożył ślicznego chłopca na słomiance, pochylając się nad jego ciałem, by nie przerywać pocałunku.

To syrena go przerwała, ściągając tunikę z łotrzyka i wykreślając pośpiesznie palcami wzory wzdłuż wypukłych blizn mężczyzny. Jej pocałunki zsunęły się też od razu na umięśniony tors, wywołując wesołość Jamesa.

– Jesteś jak pies spuszczony na polowaniu – dokuczył Regulusowi, który zachichotał tylko w odpowiedzi. Młodzieniec przysunął się do krawędzi łóżka, przyciągając do siebie Cień za sznurek od płóciennych spodni. Przejechał dłonią wzdłuż wypukłości napinającej materiał i ucałował ją, unosząc wzrok na mężczyznę. Łotrzyk westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią po swoim karku.

– Niech to diabli, zgoda. – Zaśmiał się, łapiąc syrenę za szczękę i przesuwając po niej palcami.

Regulus odepchnął od razu rękę mężczyzny i wrócił do całowania erekcji przez szorstki materiał. Cień pamiętał tę zapalczywość obecną także w oczach Syriusza, gdy się kochali. Zwykle nieco go ona bawiła, ale tym razem, gdy miał przed sobą tylko syrenę, a moment był bardzo intymny, poczuł podniecenie kumulujące się w dole jego ciała. Westchnął, przymykając oczy, gdy młodzieniec pozbył się jego spodni.

– Poczekaj – wstrzymał go od razu, ignorując irytację w spojrzeniu chłopaka. Odwrócił się i podszedł do jednej z wiszących półek. Przesunął rząd flakonów i z wahaniem sięgnął po nieduże pudełeczko. Nie chciał tego używać. Remus dał mu ten olejek z wiadomych powodów, ale łotrzyk podejrzewał, że specyfik nie tylko sprawiał, że ciało było śliskie i błyszczące, ale także znacznie bardziej pobudzone. I na dłużej.

Zerknął w stronę zaciekawionej syreny, siedzącej w klęczkach na słomiance, i doszedł jednak do wniosku, że zwiększone ożywienie może wcale nie być takim złym pomysłem tej nocy. Podszedł do chłopaka i pochylił się, całując jego usta. Przesunął dłonią po szyi Regulusa, czując mrowienie pod palcami – jego skóra była taka gładka i miękka. James zdziwił się, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Pod wpływem dotyku rąk ciemnowłosego na swojej erekcji, Cień wzdrygnął się, łapiąc świszczący oddech.

– Patrz, jaki już jesteś rozgrzany. To nieludzkie, że tak męczyłeś swoje piękne ciało, Procjonie. – Syrena zachichotała, zadowolona z siebie, i posłała łotrzykowi pojedyncze spojrzenie, przesuwając wilgotnymi ustami wzdłuż jego członka. Mężczyzna napiął mięśnie, czując przyjemne dreszcze na plecach. Regulus uchylił wargi kontynuując dokuczliwe pieszczoty, aż w końcu znienacka wsunął koniec penisa Jamesa do ust, okrążając go językiem.

Łotrzyk stłumił jęk, przejeżdżając dłonią po swoich włosach. Odnalazł palcami drugiej ręki ucho chłopaka i potarł je delikatnie, czekając na to, co stanie się następne. Nie musiał czekać długo, bo syrena niemal od razu zaczęła ssać główkę i trącać ją opieszale językiem. Chyba młodzieniec sam się nakręcał, leniwie przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż erekcji mężczyzny. Nagle wsunął całego członka do ust, wyrywając z gardła Jamesa niski jęk, od którego stanęły Regulusowi włoski na karku. Syrena zamknęła oczy z satysfakcją i ostrożnie poruszyła głową na boki, czując jak penis łotrzyka obija się o jej policzki, rosnąc jej w ustach.

Cień zacisnął dłoń na włosach chłopaka, przenosząc ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą i sięgając po pudełeczko. Otworzył je i zanurzył palce w śliskiej mazi, przez chwile bezmyślnie rozprowadzając ją na swoich palcach i skupiając się na miarowych ruchach Regulusa. W powietrzu uniósł się słodki, ziołowy zapach, który zawrócił im obu w głowach. Syrena dostała gęsiej skórki na ramionach, czując dziwny ucisk w płucach. Chwyciła pośladki Jamesa, zaciskając na nich palce, i wsunęła jego wzwód do końca do ust, czując go w gardle. Łotrzyk zacisnął szczękę, a z jego ust uciekł pojedynczy pomruk. Wyciągnął się, pochylając i przesunął palcami po kości ogonowej chłopaka. Przewrócił go na bok, układając bliżej siebie. Złapał uda Regulusa, przyciągając go bliżej i wsunął dłoń na krocze chłopaka, rozsmarowując na nim olejek. Przesunął parę razy ręką wzdłuż penisa bruneta, po czym złapał go za pośladek i ścisnął, uśmiechając się.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się, czując zimne palce Jamesa między swoimi pośladkami. Przymknął oczy, ssąc jego penisa nieprzytomnie. Nie znał specyfiku, którym pokrywał go łotrzyk, ale domyślił się, że to właśnie przez niego jego serce biło w niezdrowym tempie, a całe ciało spragnione było dotyku. Mężczyzna z łatwością przewrócił syrenę na bok, przysiadając na łóżku, i dalej pieszcząc jej wejście. Gdy Cień wsunął w niego jeden palec, Regulus zaczął wiercić się, wciąż nie wypuszczając jego penisa z ust. Na policzkach bruneta pojawiły się gorące rumieńce, a jego oczy przeszkliły się z rozkoszy, wpatrzone w twarz mężczyzny. Ten odpowiedział tylko uśmiechem i przewrócił syrenę na plecy, wspinając się na nią.

Chłopak wydał z siebie słodkie stęknięcie, kiedy łotrzyk wsunął jego wyrośniętą erekcję do ust, ale zaraz powrócił do jeszcze bardziej zapalczywego zadowalania mężczyzny. Tak jak przypuszczał James, Regulus od razu rozluźnił się pod wpływem jego pieszczot, dając mu swobodny dostęp do wszystkiego, czego tylko łotrzyk sobie zażyczył. Drobna klatka piersiowa chłopaka poruszała się w szybkim tempie, a jego biodra drżały, czasem się unosząc. Cień poruszył parę razy głową, pokrywając szczodrze członek bruneta śliną i słodkim olejkiem. Powietrze stało się gęste od podniecenia.

– Wygląda na to, że jesteś gotowy. Chyba że zmieniłeś zdanie? – James uśmiechnął się chytrze, spoglądając w dół na twarz Regulusa, który zdawało się na dobre przyssał się do penisa mężczyzny. Chłopak otworzył usta, przesuwając łakomie językiem po ociekającym śliną wzwodzie Cienia. Jego tęczówki zdawały się być jeszcze ciemniejsze niż zwykle, emanując głodem.

Łotrzyk zszedł z chłopaka i pochylił się nad ustami bruneta, wpijając się w nie namiętnie. Przez chwilę nie słychać było nic poza strzelaniem płomieni w palenisku i zachłannym mlaskaniem, które doprowadziło ich obu do rwanego śmiechu. Regulus poczuł ucisk w sercu i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, kiedy łotrzyk złapał jego uda, podnosząc je i przyciągając go do siebie brutalnie. James usiadł między nogami syreny i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Pochylił się nad chłopcem i naparł na jego wejście, łapiąc go w pułapkę swojego spojrzenia. Zobaczył jak usta bruneta zamykają się, a jego palce zaciskają na posłaniu. James wrócił do masowania członka kochanka, nie przestając delikatnie wypychać bioder w przód.

– Rozluźnij się – powiedział, kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach udało mu się wsunąć w chłopaka główkę swojego członka. Regulus jęknął, zaciskając powieki. – Śliczna z ciebie rybka, Regi.

Pod wpływem ciepłego tonu Jamesa, syrena spojrzała na niego, czerwieniąc się mocniej. Łotrzyk wykorzystał to chwilowe rozluźnienie, by wcisnąć się głębiej. Pochylił się, połykając głośny jęk chłopaka i łapiąc go w serii pożądliwych pocałunków.

Serce młodzieńca biło szybko, kiedy ból i przyjemność mieszały się powoli w dole jego ciała, rozchodząc się promieniście po reszcie członków. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Cień nie przestanie stymulować jego wzwodu, dojdzie. Gwałtownie złapał dłoń mężczyzny, zatrzymując ją, i przygryzł jego wargę do krwi. James syknął, odchylając lekko głowę w tył, po czym jednym, porywczym pchnięciem wszedł w syrenę do końca, powodując jej krzyk. Łotrzyk przeklął cicho, obcałowując brodę kochanka i wyszeptując ciche przeprosiny.

Wyprostował się i złapał pewnie uda chłopaka, wbijając w nie palce. Zaczął kręcić biodrami, wciąż napierając na jego ciało, w oczekiwaniu, aż Regulus się rozluźni. Jęki młodzieńca przyszły dość szybko, kiedy wciąż z odchyloną głową wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w okno po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Na jego ustach wyrósł uśmiech, a w oczy wstąpiło spełnione odrętwienie.

– Procjonie – wymruczał, podkulając palce u stóp. James uśmiechnął się wesoło i pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie. Spiął się niesamowicie, widząc ból na twarzy chłopaka. Oparł jego nogi na swoich ramionach i ucałował czule łydkę syreny, pochylając się i gryząc w końcu jej udo. Regulus uniósł na niego wzrok, zawstydzony, po czym odwrócił twarz. Łotrzyk uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Zastanawiał się, ile minie, nim młodzieniec się w nim zakocha.

Wycofał się z jego ciała, po czym znowu gwałtownie się w nie wsunął. Zachęcony rozkosznymi odgłosami, jakie wydał z siebie brunet, zaczął poruszać się w miarowym rytmie, wpatrzony w jego twarz. Po chwili i kolejnych paru słodkich jękach, Regulus przycisnął dłonie do ust, zażenowany, zaciskając powieki.

– Nie rób tego. – James złapał ręce kochanka, wyciągając je wzdłuż jego ciała i przyciskając do posłania. Syrena od razu odpowiedziała serią głośnych pomruków i sapnięć, które zadzwoniły zmysłowo w uszach łotrzyka. Przysunął się bliżej chłopaka, unosząc tym samym bardziej jego biodra, i przyspieszył rytm, wdychając głęboko opary olejków i zapach zmieszanego z nimi potu. Wkrótce obaj jęczeli bezwstydnie, zwijając się z rozkoszy na słomiance.

Kiedy Regulus był już blisko szczytowania, James znienacka zwolnił tempa. Młodzieniec nie zdążył jednak zacząć narzekać, bo mężczyzna bezceremonialnie przewrócił go na bok, powodując ból w mięśniach łydek, i ułożył obie dłonie po bokach syreny, pochylając się do namiętnego pocałunku. Chłopak poczuł znowu to nieprzyjemne łaskotanie w lewej piersi i gorąco na twarzy. Na dodatek w tej pozycji Cień wyraźnie napierał na bardzo wrażliwe miejsce i _o bogowie…_

Ciemnowłosy szczytował głośno, rozbryzgując nasienie na swojej klatce piersiowej i skórze, na której leżał. James prychnął lekko, uśmiechnięty, i szepnął „słodki” pod nosem. Nie przerwał jednak aktu, słuchając głośnych pomruków chłopaka. Regulus przesunął dłonią po klatce piersiowej łotrzyka, zostawiając na niej czerwone ślady od paznokci. Czuł niesłabnące spełnienie, które tym razem nie zmniejszyło jednak podniecenia. Syrena mogła tylko przypuszczać, że jest to wina wonnych olejków. Zasługa, stanowczo _zasługa_.

Dłoń Jamesa złapała ściśle włosy bruneta i pociągnęła za nie lekko. Mężczyzna pochylił się i zaczął obcałowywać skroń i głowę syreny, czując jak powoli podniecenie w nim sięga zenitu. Zatrzymał się jednak, nim to się stało, i powstrzymał dłonie Regulusa, które sięgnęły, by mu ulżyć.

– Nie musisz się popisywać, Procjonie – wymruczał z uśmiechem młodzieniec. Jego głos ociekał rozkoszą i namiętnością. Cień zakrył więc jego usta swoimi, zamykając go w łakomym pocałunku. Po minucie przewrócił go na brzuch i uniósł jego biodra. Cała zabawa zaczęła się od nowa.

James sięgnął do pojemniczka z olejkiem i powrócił do pieszczenia członka kochanka. Regulus oparł czoło na skórach, rolując je rękami z emocji, niemal rozrywając. Zgodnie z wolą łotrzyka nie powstrzymywał jęków, niemal śpiewnie odpowiadając na każdą, choćby najmniejszą pieszczotę. Po paru minutach poczuł, że nie wytrzyma już długo. Całe jego ciało było znów napięte, kręgosłup wygięty w łuk, a place u stóp podkulone.

Właśnie wtedy Cień złapał jego uda i bez trudu podniósł chłopaka, unosząc jego nogi wysoko i przyciskając plecy do swojej klatki piersiowej. Tors Jamesa był mokry i gorący z wysiłku, a jego serce biło tak mocno, że Regulus mógł przysiąc, że czuje je bębniące w jego łopatkę. Zarzucił ramiona na szyję kochanka i zaczął wykrzykiwać jego imię, nie rozumiejąc już, co dzieje się wokół niego.

W momencie, gdy nasienie mężczyzny wystrzeliło w niego, wypełniając każdy zakamarek jego wnętrza, poczuł satysfakcjonujące otępienie, które niespodziewanie przerodziło się w kolejny orgazm. Był tak zaskoczony, że chwilę trwał nieruchomo z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W końcu wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zaczął gwałtownie oddychać, starając się zwalczyć omdlenie.

– To było więcej, niż mógłbym przypuścić – przyznał, opierając głowę o pierś Jamesa i uśmiechając się do niego nieprzytomnie. Łotrzyk miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał głęboko przez uchylone wargi. Nagle na jego ustach wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.

– Kto powiedział, że skończyliśmy?

 

* * *

– Wiem już, jakie będę miał życzenie.

Regulus uniósł twarz i wpatrzył się w uśmiechnięty półgębkiem Cień. Twarz Jamesa wyrażała spełnienie, a jego dłoń wciąż czule głaskała plecy i włosy syreny. Chłopiec westchnął i podniósł się na łokciach, odgarniając z twarzy kochanka warkoczyki, które łotrzyk wypuścił z kucyka. Zajrzał w oczy mężczyzny beznamiętnie i wyraźnie się zasmucił.

– Zawsze wiedziałeś, że nie spełniam życzeń, Procjonie – powiedział, wykreślając kanciastą linię szczęki Cienia. Ten uśmiechnął się szerzej, zamykając oczy.

– Nie szkodzi, bo te trzy możesz spełnić – mruknął, podnosząc się tak, by móc szeptać do ucha syreny.

Policzki Regulusa zaczerwieniły się mocno, a jego serce zdawało się stanąć na chwilę. Nie na długo jednak, bo wkrótce aż łomotało w jego piersi, pompując do całego ciała płynne szczęście. Młodzieniec dopadł do Cienia i złożył na jego ustach serię przeciągłych pocałunków, przerywanych chichotem mężczyzny.


End file.
